wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Ceri
Ceri is a wild wolfblood, a pack healer, and Rhydian's birth mother. From what we know of, she only has two children, Rhydian and Bryn. Their father is Gerwyn. Ceri lost Rhydian while she was hunting for food in the wild, as she left him alone, and when this happened, she knew that she would only find him after his first transformation. She did this using Eolas. Ceri first appears in the episode "The Call of the Wild" when she finds Rhydian and tells him that she's his mother. She's devastated when he rejects her, and it is shown that she may not know a lot of human conventions by the way she acts when she meets him at Bernie's. She obviously doesn't know what coffee is either as she chokes and splutters after taking a sip of it.She looks homeless (and was the wolf that attacked Rhydian in "Mysterious Developments"). Ceri is very insistent on letting Rhydian use Eolas and be a true wolfblood. She holds disdain for the 'Tames', like Maddy's family, because she believes that they are betraying who they are. She invites Rhydian to come and leave with her at the end of episode The Call of the Wild, but he rejects, and Ceri flees. She reappears in the episode Irresistible, trying to find Bryn who'd left to find Rhydian. We find out that ever since she'd been rejected by Rhydian, she'd been very sad and melancholic. At the end of the episode, due to the chemicals that Shannon and Tom release, she runs towards it as she turns into the wolf. Maddy and Rhydian stop her, and she and Emma have somewhat of a verbal fight. In the end, she ushers Rhydian and Bryn away, and they all leave Stoneybridge to go back to their territory. We can see that Ceri is delighted when Rhydian chooses to go with her. Ceri shares traits with her son Bryn. They both have brown hair and brown eyes, which leads us to speculate why Rhydian is blonde with blue eyes as Gerwyn also resembles Bryn. Ceri is very loyal to her species, but is not trained in social conventions. She can be quite violent if triggered, which leads back to her wolf-like tendencies. In the series Ceri serves as a fountain of traditional Wolfblood culture, having knowledge of many ancient customs, as well as speaking Welsh and being able to read runes and Agenspraec. View the Ceri Gallery. Series 2 In Series 2, episode 11 Best Of Both Worlds, Ceri returns to see Rhydian again. She also has news that Jana must be pack leader. Ceri impersonates Jana's mother at a school parents evening, proving to Jana she can adapt as well as cementing her loyalty. Before she departs with Jana she tells Rydian that she loves him and is proud of him and will help Jana as much as possible settle into her new role as pack leader. She is very pleased when Mr. Jeffries tells her that Jana is a natural-born leader. During the course of this episode she is shown to harbor a deep resentment to Rhydian's foster mother, although she agrees she is a good human mother. She also seems to show more resistance towards Maddy and her family, and towards the other humans. In that episode she is shown to be very protective and fierce, but shows a much softer side when we see that she's proud of Jana after what Mr.Jeffries said. She comes off as quite cold when she said she wasn't doing it for Jana's good, but for Rydian's, though towards the end of the episode she shows she does care for Jana. Ceri puts up emotional walls to hide what she's feeling from the rest of the world. Seemingly, the only person she confides in is Rhydian. She definitely shows this at the end of the episode when Rhydian tells her he's decided to stay in Stoneybridge and she just replies with a curt nod and takes off with Jana, though you can see her eyes are glassy with tears. Series 5 Ceri has a brief appearance in Series 5 "Wolfblood Secrets" episodes being interrogated for why "Wolfbloods are safe to the human world" by Mrs Jones. Appearences Series 1 * The Call of the Wild (First Appearance) * Irresistible Series 2 * Best Of Both Worlds Jana Bites * Sacrifice * Authority * Law * Order * Heresy * Evolution * Tradition Series 3 * Alpha Material * With Friends Like These * Wolfblood Is Thicker Than Water * The Dark Ages * Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? * Wolves Amongst Us * Dark Of The Rune * The Cult Of Tom * The Suspicions Of Mr Jeffries * Cerberus * Moonrise Wolfblood Secrets * Wild Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Wild Wolfblood Category:Wolfblood Category:Females Category:Adults